Project Merlin Classified
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: Crossover. The Allied forces have been working together to route out Iraqi Insurgents who are now using magic in their attacks. Personnel from the Army, Navy and Airforce are now being targeted in direct terrorist attacks to wipe out these specialised task forces. A bombing outside Portsmouth that results in the death of two marines, two civilians has NCIS and FBI on the case.


**Prologue: Project Merlin Classified**

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley relaxed in the backseat of a 1990 AMG Hummer, their friends and comrades Gunnery Sergeant Fin Davies and Lieutenant Staff Sergeant Carl Carroll were laughing and joking up front. They'd just docked in from their twelve month tour of Iraq on the Ronald Reagan. The duo had been on tour with their American comrades as liaisons for the new 'Merlin' program that had been set up three years previously when the Middle Eastern insurgents had started to employ wizards and witches in their attempt to take over the countries of Iraq and Afghanistan.

But that was all finished now, their tour had been completed and it would be another three to six months till they were shipped out again. Ron was laughingly describing the reaction he was likely to receive when he and Hermione met again, they had moved onto base thirteen months ago when Hermione had given birth to their first child, Rose. Carroll grinned at the weather beaten red head.

"That's great, Ronnie." Carroll said cheerfully. "I personally can't wait until I see my lovely Cynthia!"

A trio of groans greeted his words. Cynthia White was Carroll's girlfriend, she was jealous and possessive and hadn't ceased emailing the poor man while he'd been away. Not even Hermione and Ron had been as pathetic in their first year of marriage.

"Carl, mate, the girl is _bonkers_!" Davies laughed good-naturedly. Harry let out a bark of laughter in agreement.

Carroll twisted around, ignoring the straight road in front of him, trusting his partner to keep an eye out while he glared evilly at the chortling pair in the back seat. The second Hummer behind them swerved to pull up beside them, it's driver wearing glasses was grinning as a blond wrapped an arm around his neck and pointed at their car.

"You all suck, you know that?" Carroll shouted as he grinned broadly, flipping the pair in the next car the bird.

As the other car pulled up beside them, a pointy faced man with blond hair stuck his head out the window. "What are you jack-arses up to?" The blond shouted over the roar of the wind.

Harry grinned broadly and wound the window down. "Fuck of Malfoy!" He yelled cheerfully, giving the blond the two fingered salute.

Draco Malfoy waved a hand dismissively and yelled the driver Lieutenant James MacClay to take over the Hummer that Harry and Ron were in. The black Hummer roared ahead, Malfoy giving them a two fingered salute in return, grinning broadly. Ron let out a shout and unbuckled his seatbelt and wound his own window down to hang out said window and teasingly shout and yell at the blond who was mimicking his actions.

"Ron you arse!" Harry yelled panicked, his green eyes wide as he spotted a car swerving out onto the road.

But there was nothing he could do as a green sedan flew around a corner that branched off their ruler straight toad and collided head on with their Hummer. Ron screamed as he was catapulted forwards and collided head first with a tree. Davies who had been in the process of unbuckling his own seatbelt to join in the window fun, was wrenched from his seat and flung through the windshield cracking, sickeningly, against the driver of the sedan as they also were flung from their car.

Harry staggered out of the Hummer, his wand quickly magicking Carroll and the hysterical and very pregnant woman who sat screaming at the dead men on the bonnets of the collided cars. Malfoy and his crew were sprinting towards them when a shot rang out and Xavier Barnet collapsed a circular bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"_Down! Get! Down!_" Malfoy screamed, his blond face distraught.

Harry grappled the still crying woman and hauled her off the side of the road, covering her with his body, no child would die on his watch. Malfoy and Davies threw themselves down beside him, their faces panicked and scared.

"Control yourselves, Marine!" Forester the ranking man among them roared as he flung himself to the side, narrowly missing the bullet that followed the shot that rang out. "Report!"

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"Daniels!"

Came the three replies.

"And civilian." Harry added almost half heartedly smiling weakly at the young woman who was sobbing softly in his arms.

Forester growled angrily as he glared around him, the three cars glinting in the hot sunlight, bodies spread around them as though they were back in Iraq. Behind him the sobbing of the unknown woman provided a painful counterpoint to the scene before him.


End file.
